Dr. Jurgelski participated in meetings of NIEHS Subcommittee of the NTP Chemical Nomination and Selection Committee. As part of this assignment, a list of the chemicals used in the microelectronics industry was compiled and presented to the subcommittee. A review of chemical toxicity in utero was discontinued after a paper that adequately summarized information in the area was published by other investigators. Two reviews on methanol toxicity have been initiated in collaboration with Dr. H. Posner.